


Coincidences

by Hakuryen



Series: Road to Hell [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Supernatural
Genre: (of a monster no worries), Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Brief Mention of Blood, Crossroad Demon Mozart, Hunter Salieri, M/M, Surprise Cameo, Useless Gay™, brief mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuryen/pseuds/Hakuryen
Summary: When Salieri woke up after that fateful night, it all felt like a dream.





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the second installment of this series. There'll definitely be more, but writing sequels will probably take a while since I'm pretty busy atm.  
> Again, great thanks to Jo (Mozalieri) for taking time to proofread and comment on this!

When Salieri thought back to that night, it all felt so unreal – like it was just a fever dream he had woken up from and which seemed ridiculous in its haziness. Or, more realistically since he tended to not get sick often, just an alcohol-induced nightmare that could be swept under the rug, put into a dark corner of his mind, never to be looked at again. Wouldn't have been the first time.

But even though it felt like an extreme out-of-body experience, even though it felt like his consciousness had been embedded in cotton wool for the whole duration, he could still remember the events vividly.

After the demon had reminded him of the box, he had taken it with stiff fingers, turned around wordlessly and walked to his car. There he had taken a bottle of whiskey out of the cooler in his car boot, sat down on the driver's seat and mindlessly thrown the box into the glove compartment.

The pain that usually came with disinfecting a wound didn't register in his detached mind; instead, it translated into an uncomfortable warmth that spread through his frigid fingers.

Once his hands were cleaned of the blood and dirt, he put on his gloves so that Gluck wouldn't notice that something had happened as soon as he woke up again, and started the engine.

He couldn't help letting out a relieved sigh when he saw that the road ahead was abandoned again, so that he didn't have to take another look at the personification of the decision that would come back to kick his ass later.

Now he would just have to hope that Gluck would be satisfied with the excuse Salieri had to come up with eventually, and that -

His sharp braking caused Gluck's body to partly roll off the backseat and hit the car floor, which in turn led to Salieri letting out an uncharacteristic curse. But he didn't have any time to waste, so he erratically sprang out of the car and yanked the back door open to check Gluck's body for any signs that a stabbing had taken place. To his astonishment, the demon hadn't only healed the wound without letting it form a scar; he had also cleared his clothing of any blood, grit or holes that were caused by the mugging.

The relief that spread through him gave him new strength, so he heaved Gluck's body back onto the seats and took care to drive more carefully from then on.

A little over half an hour later, Gluck took a first staggering breath again. It took a while until he really woke up, mere minutes that felt like years to Salieri.

”Wha- Antonio? What happened?” he asked in his deep tone that had never sounded so sweet to Salieri as it did then.

Then it hit him that he hadn't thought of a story that he could tell his mentor – instead, he had just mindlessly begun driving towards Gluck's hometown.

”We … after you left the bar some guys hit your head with a baseball bat or something. I found you after I left a few minutes later. Thankfully it was nothing bad, they just took your wallet. So you might wanna freeze your credit cards”, he chose to explain in a manner that was not so far from the truth.

Gluck grimaced at the mention of him being robbed and moved his hand to where he suspected he‘d been hit, while sitting up from his awkward lying position.

”And the case?”  
They had decided to work together on this one, as a means to catch up after not having met for a few weeks. It was just supposed to be a salt 'n' burn, nothing that would take too long or be too dangerous. It had only taken them a day to figure out who the culprit was and where she was buried. They had just gone to the bar to pass some time until it was night so that they could do their job and leave without being seen.

”I let you sleep in while I did all the work and dug up the body,” Salieri answered, putting on a smile and looking at Gluck in the rearview mirror.

It was just another lie he had to tell. He hadn't closed up the case himself, instead he had called in a favour from a fellow hunter who he knew lived in the area, who had done the salt 'n' burn for him while Salieri gathered all necessary materials to make a deal and looked for a dirt crossroad, which was near impossible to find in modern times.

By all means, he hated having to lie to his mentor. After all, he was the one who had taken him in after all that shit that went down when he still was a teenager. Him and Maria, his wife who knew of his 'side job', were like his family.

But lying was still better than having to face Gluck's anger should he find out that Salieri gave up a long life and a place in heaven for him.

The ensuing silence lingered for the rest of the drive to Gluck's house that was located in a small and quaint town in East Bavaria. When they arrived, Maria was still up and waiting for them, despite the late hour and her not liking to stay up too late. But it has always been this way whenever they went out for a hunt. The familiarity calmed Salieri's still uneasy heart, and when he went to bed in his old room just a few minutes later, he fell fast asleep.  
When he woke up and left without a word in the early morning hours, it had felt like everything had just been a dream.

If only there hadn't been the white card in his glove compartment.

 

* * *

 

In the following months, Salieri thought less and less about it. He figured that he probably wouldn't see the demon ever again, and he still had some time until his debt was due. It was just his luck that he happened to meet him again by coincidence, on a case that had nothing to do with the crossroad demon in the first place.

He had been avoiding Gluck since the incident, simply because he couldn't shake off the restlessness and disappointment in himself for dealing with demon scum, and his mentor just reminded him of all that. He had just wanted some space and to drown himself in work and cheap liquor, but Gluck wouldn't accept that. So when Gluck had showed up outside his motel room – how he always managed to find him, Salieri would never find out – and dragged him off to a joint hunt with his old partner Gassmann, Salieri had had no choice but to comply.

It was supposed to be an uncomplicated case (then again, Gluck avoided complicated ones in his old age), just like the salt 'n' burn a few months before had been. This time they dealt with a single siren who picked out victims in the few bars and clubs the city they were in had. She was careless, her disguise was always the same and she didn't care for who saw her or which cameras caught her. She must have been either very stupid or very young, or maybe both, but that was all the better for them. To have three people on this case was probably too much, but it never hurt to hunt in groups when dealing with monsters who had the capability of mind control.

On the third day of Salieri and Gluck looking for her in the various establishments while Gassmann guarded the backdoor, they finally caught her. The voluminous blonde looks that most bar staff had described her by were easy to locate and she seemed to already be hanging off the neck of her next victim. As they had discussed, he and Gluck prepared to lay low and follow her out to finish her off discreetely with the blood-coated bronze dagger they had prepared beforehand. But all of that left Salieri's mind when he saw just _who_ she was hanging off. Doubts filled his mind: surely it couldn't really be him. Why would he be in the arms of a lowly monster, pressed against her from head to toe? Maybe the demon had just let his vessel go and it was simply a coincidence that Salieri happened to meet the poor guy. That must have been the only possible explanation.

Except it wasn't.

Because as soon as he finished his line of thought, the man he‘d thought was the demon's former vessel turned his eyes on him, as if Salieri was a magnet that immediately attracted his attention when in close vicinity. And it wasn't just an incidental locking of eyes – the blond's sharp gaze lay sure on him, intentional, as if he knew him.

And as is the thing with magnets, the attraction goes both ways. Before Salieri could think twice of it, he moved. Gluck made a confused sound behind him and tried to pull him back by his arm, but Salieri simply ignored him in his trance-like state.

When he arrived beside the demon and the monster, they had already put some space between themselves.

The demon looked at him with an arched eyebrow and a grin plastered on his mouth, whereas the monster he held by the hips seemed to be annoyed at the interruption.

”What do you want, hunter?” The demon's sly gaze wandered to Gluck, who had come after Salieri and now looked at the embracing pair warily. ”... or rather hunters” When he said that, his top lip curled up, making him look like the cat that got the cream, served on a lavish silver dish just as mesmerizing as his lifestyle appeared to be - for he looked even more alluring than the first and last time Salieri had met him. Instead of a suit that screamed 'fashion icon doing business', his attire seemed sinful to the eyes. Salieri couldn’t help but appreciate the way his shining trousers hugged the demon’s lean legs tightly. When he let his stare wander upwards he noticed that some scarves and straps had joined the multitude of rings and bracelets around the demon‘s forearms; but the most noticeable thing on him was the loose sheer red shirt that had a sinfully low neckline (so low that Salieri wouldn’t even dare still calling it _neck_ line) and wide sleeves that ended at his elbows.  
The mere fact that the demon could distract him just by being in his vicinity frustrated Salieri to no end.He didn't let any of his thoughts or emotions show on his face, not at all pleased with this unexpected predicament.

The demon didn't make any aggressive moves towards him. When the girl in his arms began to struggle after hearing the words 'hunters', however, his grip around her hips became rough, so that she couldn't escape. None of them showed any more ill intent because of the crowded room they were in, but the demon seemed to catch on to the situation quickly.

”The girl before you”, Salieri began explaining, ”She's a siren.”  
At this, the demon let his gaze snap back to the monster's face, as if he was looking for something, and the beautiful smile on his face malformed into a disgusted snarl.

”Oh”, he purred with faked cheer, ”I should have seen that. Your soul is too ugly to be human.” With this, he put on his smirk again and threw an arm around her shoulders while beginning to walk towards the back door. With his other hand, he gave Salieri a signal to follow, which he had no other choice but to obey. It was obvious that the siren was fearful, yet something kept her from lashing out or alerting the other patrons somehow else.

The wind when they arrived outside was freezing, the winter having set in fully now and the ground being fully covered in ice and powdery snow. As soon as the door fell shut behind them, the demon turned around to slam the girl into the brick wall. Before Salieri or Gluck could even react to the sudden action, he had already made a gesture with his hand glowing red. Her hair was even more frazzled than before as she fell to the cold ground with a dull thud, the snow beneath her melting from the warm blood that dripped down her face.

The hunters could do nothing but stare in shock as the demon simply rolled his shoulders to get rid of some tension and put his hands in his pockets. Despite the frigid weather, he didn't seem to notice the cold, as there was no discomfort on his self-assured face.

”Thanks for keeping me from making a deal with some lowly monster”, he began talking in a bright tone. ”Vampire or werewolf souls might be valuable, having teeth and all that, but I wouldn't want to haul in someone of her kind. And monsters who can change their appearance are just so difficult to tell apart from humans.” With that, he lightly kicked the siren's bare leg, as if it were a small rock rather than someone he'd just killed, before continuing to talk.

”I gave you my number. I thought you might call.” The playful gaze he regarded him with made his eyes crinkle. Salieri would almost describe it as being cute – or rather adorable – if it weren't a demon he was thinking about. His own face remained stoic as he crossed his arms in contemplation of what to do.

”Antonio, what-”

Gluck question went unfinished, since they all were surprised by Gassmann knocking the demon out with the butt of his shotgun. Neither Salieri nor Gluck had seen him creep up on the blond in the darkness and he must have been very silent despite the crunching snow, otherwise at least the demon would've heard him.

Now both Gassmann and Gluck were looking at Salieri with scowls on their faces, not caring about the two bodies that lay beside them, one dead and the other unconscious.

”Antonio.” Gluck's tone was grave, something he hadn't heard since his mentor had first taken him in when had still been an emotional wreck of a teenager, too careless for his own good.

”He knew you. And he is obviously not human, so tell us what's going on!”

Where his outer appearance was still as calm as always, a storm was raging inside of Salieri. He had spent the last few months actively avoiding his mentor, because of exactly this reason. Because of the possibility of him finding out. And now it had happened, because of a dumb coincidence, because the demon he had made a deal with just so happened to patronize a club they were working in. This wasn't supposed to happen. This shouldn't have happened. It had only happened because of _him_.  
”He is a crossroad demon who I had to deal with on a case a few years ago”, he lied.

The older men's shocked reaction was to be expected; you couldn't kill demons, only exorcise them.

At least with their abilities. There were a few rumours making their rounds in the hunters' grapevine about possible things that might be able to kill a demon, but almost all of them where almost unattainable and even if you got your hands on one it might be that you wouldn't even be able to use it, or that the demon would kill you first.

In other words, if a demon had put its eyes on you, you were fucked. You might be able to exorcise them a few times, but that would only make them more furious with each time they would have to claw their way back out of hell again. If you were lucky, you knew your way around defensive methods and could keep yourself safe for a long time. But everyone around you, everyone you hold dear and who wasn't a capable hunter, would be vulnerable to a vengeful demon.

”Shit”, Gassmann voiced the thought they all had.

They stood around the demon's unconscious body for a few tense seconds, before deciding to take him to some abandoned place and exorcise him.

It was lucky happenstance that no one spotted them while they threw the monster's body in the car boot and the demon's bound one into Salieri's backseat, since Gluck had driven shotgun with him and Gassmann's car wasn't as big as Salieri's jeep.

When researching for the case, they had as always looked for unoccupied buildings that could serve as a hideout, and possible hunting grounds. They used this knowledge to drive to a vacant hut just on the barely inhabited outskirts of town.

The drive itself was tense. Salieri couldn't help but look back at the demon through the rearview mirror every few seconds, whether it was to admire his golden makeup that shimmered in the bypassing streetlights or out of fear of him waking up and unleashing his anger on them he didn't know.

He had seemed quite charismatic both times they had talked to each other. However, he was still a demon. A crossroad demon on top of that, it basically stood in their job description to appear appealing to potential clients, so he wasn't much better than that dead siren in his car boot. Just some amoral monster who wanted to lure humans in to play sick games with them. Salieri had to resist the demon's siren call and to do his job as a good hunter.

”Don't worry”, Gluck pulled him out of his brooding, ”Everything will be fine once we exorcise him. Not every demon can crawl his way back out of hell.”  
It was an empty comfort, but a comfort nonetheless. Gluck couldn't know that, they hadn't faced demons that often and never seen the same one more than once. And Salieri was more worried about having Gluck find out about the whole truth than about dying through a demon's hand. After all, Salieri had been hunting for the better half of his life and had long ago come to terms with the fact that he would die under the claws of some monster rather than of old age.

Shortly before they parked their cars behind the hut that was mostly located in the forest, it began to snow. Cursing, Gassmann and Gluck heaved the siren's body out of the car trunk and carried her into the woods, all while telling Salieri to set everything up for the exorcism. They had no other choice, once the ground was completely snowed in and even more frosted, they wouldn't be able to bury the body anymore. Neither of them wanted to risk being investigated for murder.

So he threw all necessary materials into his knapsack, opened the back door of the car and just stood there for a few moments, staring at the demon's soft features intently.

Actually carrying him inside turned out to be harder than anticipated; once he had thrown the crossroad demon over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, he had trouble getting through the door. His height was about average, he wasn't as tall as other men, but the door was obviously built for smaller men a few decades ago, who weren't carrying another full-grown man on their shoulders.

Through some awkward shifting and side-walking, he finally managed to enter the hut he had picked open beforehand and let the still unconscious demon slide into a wooden chair that he was thankful to find inside. After spraying a hasty devil's trap on the ground and placing the demon inside, Salieri bound him to the chair.

Now that he had nothing to do but lean against the wall and wait for the demon to wake up, an uneasy feeling set it. It could've only been a few minutes since the older men left him to bury the body of the girl, but to him, it felt like they were taking ages.

He didn't know whether he wanted them to come back or not. He didn't know if he wanted to face the demon alone. Why wasn't he already beginning the exorcism? After all, nothing came to mind that he wanted to ask him. He didn't want to be in this situation.

Salieri had been biting his thumbnail for a little while when the demon finally awoke. It wasn't the kind of waking up you would normally expect from a person, where they slowly grew aware of the world around them and had to get rid of the last remnants of unconsciousness. Rather, the demon slowly opened his eyes, blinked once, and suddenly he was piercing the hunter with that mesmerizing gaze of his. He didn't even look around at where he was as he spread his legs a little wider and leaned back in his chair as if it was nothing less than a throne fit for him only.

Every other time Salieri had had to deal with a demon – which wasn't often, mind you – the demon immediately snarled at him after waking or threw some threats at him. Never had they put on a smile as big as the one the demon before him was sporting just now.

Perplexedly, Salieri didn't move an inch. Even now that the demon's eventual awakening had pulled him out of his thoughts and he noticed just how cold his place in front of the window had become, he couldn't bring himself to actually _do_ something - to question the demon, torture him, exorcise him, _anything_.

So they just faced each other, a few feet apart, each staring into the other's eyes, neither saying a thing.

This went on until the wooden door of the shabby hut finally flew open and Gluck and Gassmann entered, both of their thick jackets totally covered in snow from the storm that had begun raging outside. They let their shovels fall to the ground carelessly and immediately went to stand beside Salieri, staring at the crossroad demon too as if he were a rare exhibition piece, not asking why Salieri hadn't started questioning or exorcising the demon.

”Why were you in the club?” Gluck started, even though the answer was probably obvious.

”What is your name?” Salieri asked next, without even knowing why. After all, there were more important matters.

The demon ignored Gluck's question without even looking at him. ”You may call me Mozart.”

And then he smirked as if he had the upper hand, even though he was captured in a devil's trap that deprived him of all his demonic abilities.

”Why did you kill that siren?” Gassmann questioned.

”You wanted her dead, didn't you? And I don't want to make deals with the likes of her, which you thankfully kept me from, so I did you a favour.”

The following silence filled up the room unpleasantly, like a thick gas making Salieri's throat feel clogged and his thoughts anxious.

”And -” his mentor launched into his next question with a somber tone, and Salieri knew he was done for - ”why did you say something about giving Antonio your number?”

With that, Mozart's eyes narrowed mischievously and he finally put his gaze on Gluck.

”Ah yes, I almost forgot. He didn't want to tell you.” The demon could barely finish talking before Salieri stormed forwards in quiet fury, ready to drown this hellish man in holy water and kick his ass back to hell. Even in the face of danger, the demon kept smiling and spread his legs some more, as if to invite the hunter to come even closer.  
Just as he was about to grab his holy water and the book he had written the ritual text for the exorcism in, the door flew open for the second time that day to let in a strong gust of snow and a woman he had never before seen in his life. Before they could even get their hands on their guns, something kept them from being able to move at all. The woman walked further into the hut and without even touching the door, it slammed shut behind her. Now that she was illuminated by the sparse light they had put on, Salieri could see that she had dark blonde locks and wore elegant clothing in black and white. Her gaze flew over the three hunters before landing on Mozart, which made a brilliant smile erupt on her face.

”Brother! There you are, I was looking for you.”  
Salieri's eyes widened in surprise as she walked past him to destroy the devil's trap on the ground with her nails and to free Mozart from the ropes around him.

He, in turn, hugged her briefly in greeting and gratitude. The female demon's magic still kept them all glued to the ground, so Salieri could do nothing when Mozart walked up to him to gently take his chin into his hand and to press a chaste kiss on his cheek.

In a blink, both demons were gone and the magic slipped off them like a leaden blanket that had kept them pressed to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [Tumblr](http://hakuryen.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hakuryen)! =)


End file.
